


A Tale of Two Hearts and A Case

by tokyoeye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Case Fic, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoeye/pseuds/tokyoeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Sherlock season3 teaser trailer where they showed Sherlock cracking cases across the world? Remember how he did one in India? This is sort of like "alternate/missing scenes" for that.</p><p>Sherlock seeks Anne(Original Character)'s help in solving a case related to a gang. But as a psychologist, cracking the case wasn't the only thing she has done. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazily_astray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazily_astray/gifts).



> Anne, the best beta I could ever ask for, happy birthday baby! I honestly don't know how I can publish this without you proof-reading it for me first <33

Anne blows air into the mug filled with black tea and amuses herself when she lets hot steams rise up to her face. The soft sound of a content sigh fills up the silent living room.

“So, how did you meet the famous Sherlock Holmes?” The blogger in his jumper half sitting half lying in _his_ sofa asks leisurely.

Anne would have been all flustered and fidgeting except the events that happened to her a month ago have made her realize that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are humans. Living flesh that requires oxygen and feels pain and even though they might be smarter than the average, they are pretty clueless when it comes to feelings.

“Well,” Anne stops momentarily to gather her thoughts, "I got a message from my friend Claire one day--"

 

******************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Hey Anne, this is Claire. I have a surprise for you.” The answering machine automatically played the message as Anne’s high heels clicked into her office. The word “surprise” had caught her attention; even though she and Claire emailed each other every second day, it was still exciting to hear the Australian accent.

“A surprise--” Anne murmured to herself but was intercepted by the ringing of the intercom.

“Anne, a gentleman named Sherlock Holmes just came and said he needs your help. He said it was urgent and that your friend Claire should have informed you beforehand. Should I ask him to wait or—“

SHERLOCK HOLMES.

Anne’s mind cut out her secretary’s voice and went completely blank.

_The Sherlock Holmes? Claire? Oh. OH._

“Um, please let him in. Thanks, Violett.”

The man in his coat walked in instantly before Anne could end the intercom and Anne’s thought couldn’t help but drifted off into marvelling how much better the detective looked in real life.

“Miss Anne,” The speaker extended a hand and his fingers warmly wrapped around Anne’s much smaller one into a formal handshake, pulling Anne back to the business he wanted to discuss on, “I believe Claire has told you about my case here in India?”

“Actually,” Anne gave out one of her dashing yet professional smile, “Claire only told me that she had a ‘surprise’ for me. But since she and I are both in the psychology field and yet you’ve come so far to India for my help, I take that this problem of yours must be geographically related?”

“You’re sharp, Miss—“

“Call me Anne.”

“Anne. Are you familiar with the gang called the Pink Panther?” Sherlock’s voice was low and grave-cold, sending shivers down Anne’s spines. Pink Panther was an international criminal organisation famous for robbing some of the biggest jewellery stores. They were fast as lightning when they moved one from country to another and their method of destroying security systems and taking the most expensive gemstones was very efficient. Almost every country with considerate amount of high-class jewellery stores had a special police department having 24/7 vigilante on such gang.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I currently am having therapy sessions with some of the victims affected by their crimes. So yes I would say so.” Anne replied, subconsciously frowning as she remembered the scarring experience of her clients as they witnessed the ruthless of the gang.

“Good. I was informed by my network that several members of the Pink Panther had been active in India and there was a very high chance that they would strike one of the shops in the most crowded area. I have acquired a job there and I've been working undercover for a week now. So far, nothing. But I'm always a step ahead against my opponents and this is no different. Anne?” The briefing had been done in such fast speed Anne was still taking in all the information he had offered. When her attention finally was released back to the present, she saw the glassy verdigris eyes were gazing at her expectantly.

“How can I help?”

 

******************************************************************************************************************************

 

“ _The_ Sherlock Holmes asking for your help? You should've recorded it when he said that!” John can't help but voices his surprise.

“Well, he didn't exactly ask me for his help. It was more like me offering it to him.”

John chuckles whole-heartedly at Anne's confession. “Of course, it’s Sherlock Holmes.” He winks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short but it's still in setting up Anne's point of view. Hope you like it!:)

After Anne offered for help an intense deduction game had ensued as Sherlock was secretly amazed with the problem solving capacity the psychologist held. Apparently, being a good therapist meant not only the ability to sympathise and understand, but also the ability to listen and deduce the problem quickly.

_I’ve received new information on the latest move of the Pink Panther. Can I come to your office this afternoon and discuss my plan with you? SH_

The text received by Anne dissolved half of her antsy mood into the anticipation as she had been impatiently waiting for Sherlock to tell her exactly what it was that he needed her help with.

_Of course.:)_

At exact three o’clock in the afternoon that day, the detective abandoned of his signature coat and swept into Anne’s office like a storm in a set of shop assistant uniform, leaving the said therapist half gaping half intrigued.

“Look at that, Sherlock Holmes without his coat. It’s almost like you’re only wearing a bedsheet now.”

“Oh for god’s sake Anne, will you stop reading John’s blog.” Sherlock’s brows burrowed, obviously got Anne’s reference to his famous refusing-to-wear-his-pants-in-Buckingham-Palace incident.

“So how are you doing, without John?” The psychologist sensitively brought the topic up detecting some underlying tension as Sherlock stressed out “John’s blog” in comeback.

“Anne, we have a much more urgent matter at hand,” Sherlock’s voice went back to the cold business-like tone again, “that, we could talk about later.”

 _Oh boy, you need some help for yourself, Sherlock Holmes._ Anne made a note to herself to talk about that as soon as the case was solved.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Anne has caught the micro-behaviour of John’s gazes flinching as she mentioned about his name. But it was done so very quietly that it almost seemed like the roommate condemned himself for having half of a second’s surprise and even excitement in knowing Sherlock did not forget about his existence while he was pretending to be dead.

“John,” Anne begins softly trying to draw John’s attention to what she is about to reveal, “I had a lovely talk with Sherlock but as a psychologist, I can’t tell you exactly what happened—“

“Please, tell me the rest of your adventure first.” John dismisses Anne’s initial quickly and looks back at the much surprised girl in sincerity.

 _This is gonna be tough._ Anne bites her lips, calculating how much she can cut off the unnecessary bits of the case to finish her tale faster.


End file.
